sotrfandomcom-20200213-history
Jiang Chen
Jiang Chen, who was the child of the great Celestial Emperor, possessed a Pure Yin Body and could not cultivate. If it were not for his father's strength in manipulating the Heavenly Dao, Chen would not have survived and have lived for millions of years, as a prince of the Empyrean Plane, gaining mastery over all areas and forms of knowledge.' ' One day, he wakes up to find that he has been reincarnated into a lower plane, the Divine Abyss Continent. Jian Chen, far from being a Celestial Prince, is hosted in the body of a sixteen year noble of the Eastern Kingdom, who, because he farted out loud, was caned to death on the orders of the King. Worse still is that the entire Kingdom is in the most remote of all places, and the previous host has left his father, territory and reputation in danger thanks to his yobbish and foppish ways. However, Jiang Chen now has a healthy body, and walks the path of Cultivation, as he tries to understand the Great Cataclysm, and find his way back home to his Celestial Father as well as deal with all the obstacles and problems in his new life, where he has come to gain friends, lovers, enemies and other less important people not protected under main-character armour. His greatest weapon is his vast memory, and expertise, which are what allow him to survive, move forward, and generally be a bad-ass. Background Jiang Chen was born as the son to the Celestial Emperor, but was unfortunately born with Yin Meridians. Because of this, Jiang Chen was unable to ever practice martial arts within his life. However, due to the Celestial Emperor’s great efforts and by sacrificing a part of his life, he was able to refine the Sun Moon Pill for Jiang Chen. While Jiang Chen was still unable to practice martial arts, the pill helped extend his life to as long as that of the sun and moon, allowing him to live a significantly long life. It was even said that as long as the heavens existed Jiang Chen would also be alive. Because of Jiang Chen’s inability to practice the martial dao, he instead immersed himself in the dao of knowledge. Throughout his million year existence, he accrued a tremendous amount of knowledge about everything under the heavens. This was partially thanks to the vast resources that came with being the son of the Celestial Emperor, and also because of his own talent and effort. In the end, the heavens collapsed, heralding the end of his life as the exalted son of the Celestial Emperor. He trained countless prodigies in his time so when he started cultivation because of his previous life experiences in training prodigies he knew what to do and no longer hypothesised but put it into reality. Personality Jiang Chen is highly intelligent and charismatic. Backed by untold years of knowledge from his time as a son of heaven, he is skilled in verbal fights and his comprehension in the fields of spirit animals, martial arts, and alchemy/medicine beyond that of any other mortal currently in existence. He's also not overly arrogant, despite being a god in his past life and a noble in his current life. As a result, he despises those who act arrogantly due to the fact that they are stronger or have a powerful force backing them. He is decisive and can be ruthless; he does not hesitate to kill his foes. Despite his ruthlessness, he genuinely cares about his family and friends, and would do anything to keep them safe. Probably due to being a god in his past life, he does not like having others decide whether he lives or dies as shown in Chapter 112 after his loss in his battle against 'Chu Xinghan' of the 'Purple Sun Sect'. He is hardworking and does not focus on increasing his level as fast as possible but on building a solid foundation and stabilizing the strength he has before leveling up. He also doesn't seem to flinch when bribed money or gold due to him having much more than that in his past life. Items & Abilities * Millionditch Stone Nest - Ole King space containing his descendants * Sacred Deliverance Mantra - that would suppress the interference within the soul and calm souls when chanted. * Ethereal Soothing Melody”, that had the same purpose as the “Sacred Liberation Mantra”, but its effects were much greater. * The Annals of Mountains and Rivers first page, the words “The Annals of the Divine Abyss Continent” * a seal that wavered in and out of existence appeared in his consciousness. ch. 449 There were nine spheres circulating the edges of the seal, as if water droplets forming another seal in the shape of a chain. There was a mysterious seal within this chain, something beyond Jiang Chen’s grasp. But as his consciousness reeled, he could feel the frightening power within the seal, as if it contained an ancient demon or ferocious beast that would destroy the entire Divine Abyss Continent if set free. (sealing treasures his father left him that are needed to break out his father from prison.) * The mid rank empyrean cultivator was called Guo Ran. The secret order of the fate secret realm, an empyrean order, and the palace abode. These were the three inheritances left behind by the ancient empyrean realm cultivator Guo Ran mid rank empyrean expert is actually a Divine Abyss Continent expert from two hundred thousand years ago 8 stone statues he’d taken from the Prince of Shangping Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Alchemy Category:Jiang Han Dukedom Category:Precious Tree Sect Category:Regal Pill Palace Category:Sacred Peafowl Mountain Category:Veluriyam Capital Category:Eternal Sacred Land